


Wands and Juice Boxes

by lilbeastindraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Single Parent Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeastindraco/pseuds/lilbeastindraco
Summary: Harry opens the first magical preschool that adheres to both magical and non-magical kids of wizarding families. When Draco enrolls his son Scorpius things take an interesting turn in Harry and Draco’s lives when parent teacher conference rolls around.





	Wands and Juice Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a fan-fiction for a LGBT YA Literature class after we read Rainbow Rowell's Carry On. This was the product! I figured I would post it since I worked really hard on it! Enjoy! 
> 
> Let me know if you would like me to try to continue it or not, because I kind of just made the set up.

Draco was running late. He was supposed to be at the school 10 minutes ago but Scorpius’s babysitter cancelled last minute, and then Scorpio got upset and wouldn’t floo to his grandmother's house. All in all, he missed his train into town and now he was late for the first parent teacher conference of the year. Ever since Narcissa convinced him to enroll Scorpio into a wizarding preschool in London, he hasn’t had a chance to meet the teacher yet, Scorpius rages about how much he loves ‘Mr. Evans’ and that just made him more nervous for being late. First impressions were everything and he certainly wanted to impress someone that his son thought was just as influential as him.

He finally got to the school and took a moment to breathe and straighten his tie before stepping into the one-room building. What he saw almost made him glad he was late. The mop of black hair was unmistakable. “Potter?”

“Malfoy? I wasn’t expect—what are you—,” Harry took a breath and recomposed himself, “what can I help you with?”

“Where’s Mr. Evans?” Draco asked, “I’m late for my meeting and I don’t really have time to spare another minute.”

“I’m . . . Mr. Evans,” Harry confessed hesitantly looking at his planner, “who are you here for?”

“Scorpius Greengrass,” Draco said coming forward to stand in front of the wooden desk, noting the picture frames and various objects littering the surface. “It was his mother’s name,” Draco clarified.

“Was?” Harry asked.

“Potter, you’re wasting my time tell me about my son,” Draco pushed.

“You were the one that was late,” Harry pushed back staring into Draco’s eyes.

Draco stared back, folding his arms over his chest, as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk giving him the Malfoy™ stare until Harry continued.

“Welllll. . . uh . . . where to begin?” Harry said fixing the papers on his desk, “Scorpius is great, in fact, he is one of my best students. He’s very bright, loves playing with the other children, and we haven’t had any magical accidents yet, he also seems to be understanding elementary concepts well.” Harry took a breath, “what else would you like to know?”

“Are you really Scorpius’s teacher?” Draco asked.

“Malfoy!”

“What? Aren’t you supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world? I thought you would be out defeating evil, but instead you’re teaching children?” Draco questioned.

Harry huffed, “why are you allowing your child to come here, I thought the Malfoys would be against interblood education,” he said snarkily.

Malfoy got up to walk out of the room when Harry stopped him, “look I’m sorry. . . I don’t want our feud to come between your son’s education. . .we’ve both changed a lot since the war anyways.”

“Then don’t bring it up,” Draco said bluntly, “as far as I’m concerned the feud died with the war.”

“Shake on it then,” Harry said presenting his hand, “let’s let bygones be bygones.”

Draco was shocked. He was immediately brought back to his first year at Hogwarts, and that made him nervous, he tried to put that moment behind him. When the war ended he thought he had succeeded. That was 5 years ago. He now had a son to worry about, a dead wife, and a thriving potions shop nobody except his mother knew he owned. Everything was different, yet in this moment, everything felt the same, as if he hadn’t spent 5 years trying to rid himself of all the regret and pain he felt growing up. He thought about not grabbing his hand. He wondered if Harry would feel the same way when they first met. Disappointment. Resentment. Embarrassment. He wondered if Harry would even care. Sometimes it’s better not to wonder. As Harry was about to pull his hand away, Draco shot his out and latched on.

Draco let out a breath and said, “you’re right,” nodding his head, “let’s put the past behind us.” Draco let his hand drop and motioned towards the door, “I’m going to go but I just wanted to say my son loves your class, and I don’t expect that to change since you now know he’s my son.”

“I hope it doesn’t, and Malfoy we should catch up sometime. Get some coffee?” Harry asked nervously.

“Don’t think a handshake means we are best friends now Potter, but I don’t think coffee would hurt either,” Draco said walking out the door. As he walked out he missed the smile that was plastered on Harry’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're upset that it kind of ends suddenly, that's because I had a limited number of pages I could write for the assignment. Sorry about that!


End file.
